


Curiosity Killed The Cat, But Satisfaction Brought It Back

by FormulaFerrari



Series: Sivin [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Curiosity, Established Relationship, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin finds his eye is distracted, and God knows where that could lead...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Killed The Cat, But Satisfaction Brought It Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamanthaSkate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaSkate/gifts), [Laikkonen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laikkonen/gifts).



> As per request : )

It started in Malaysia if Kevin really thinks about it. It was the closeness, the almost undying need to be near to each other. The lingering glances and the carefully placed hand kept him distracted as his mind wandered to what they might mean, why they might be shared. A shit race but also a good one, a secret hug was shared before he was whisked off to the podium. And Kevin couldn’t help but stare. His eyes locked on him as he watched Kimi watch him disappear into the cool down room. Kevin knew what that was like, even if he had only stood in there once. But Kimi hadn’t. Not this season. And so maybe that was the reason behind his lingering. Kevin would never have his answer because he was whipped away for his media obligations. He pushed them to the back of his mind as he prepared himself for the ambush of words for not repeating his stellar performance from Australia.

But the thoughts returned in Bahrain.

It got worse in China.

Kevin could barely look away in Spain.

People accused him of being clumsy at the starts. Always managing to tap Kimi’s car. The jokes were made and Kevin just shrugged. No one would understand. Not at all. He didn’t mean to keep tapping Kimi, just every time he saw that red car he would be reminded of all those touches. How he understood what none of them meant. It tripled his curiosity. But the problem was one small slip of concentration in a Formula One car could see you in the wall. So time after time he would tap the Ferrari. Not on purpose, but because the thought of the man driving it set his mind turning.

It was Monaco when it first changed. Kevin was furious. Kimi had made a rash move into Lowes Hairpin that even a GP3 driver wouldn’t have tried. It was complete suicide. When he found himself boxed against the barrier he wasn’t surprised, just fucking fuming. How could Kimi be so reckless? It didn’t even stop there! As Kevin reversed away _Kimi reversed into him._ He was so fucking mad he was shaking with rage. His race engineer tried and failed to calm him down. Kevin didn’t want to listen to him; he had one place he needed to go. Not even bothering or caring about the media he slammed his hand into Kimi’s car door to stop him opening it, glaring at him as he tried to leave the circuit. Kimi took him in for a moment before letting go of the handle, leaning against the car, waiting.

“Are you fucking mad? That move was stupid! Could have taken us both out of the race!” Kevin fumed. Kimi folded his arms, shrugging.

“You get some points, no? Is more than me.”

“One measly fucking point! I could have got more!”

“Guess will never know, _kid_.” The three-lettered word had Kevin’s skin on fire. Kimi was mocking him. He was making him out to be immature.

“Fuck you! You knew that would never work! Not with the angle you entered the corner at! Why even try?”

“Just thought I would remind you I was there.” Kimi smirked. Kevin had never felt so angry in his life.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“Have seen you staring, Kevin. Are curious, I understand.”

“Am not… Not- Not know what you are talking about…” Kevin flustered. It made Kimi’s expression widen.

“You remind me, I remind you.”

“What?”

“Sebastian notices first. I tell him do not care but he thinks I should let you know.”

“Whatever. Do not pull a move like that-”

“-Are threatening me now, kiddo?” Kimi chuckled. “For sure, not your strongest move.”

“Fuck you!”

“Think you would prefer it if I fuck you.”

The comment caught Kevin off guard. No, that was not what he had been thinking at all. He had simply been looking, wondering what the touches mean between two friends. His mind went into overdrive. This was never something he had considered. Never something he wanted to consider. But suddenly it was all he can think about. And he felt hot. Kimi laughed at him, Kimi could tell. Kevin just wanted to run.

“Perhaps you need a lift back to the hotel. Perhaps I offer as compensation for ruining your race.” Kimi shrugged, climbing into his car. Of course Kevin followed him in. Of course Kevin ended up going up to Kimi’s room. Of course he ended the night with Kimi fucking him into the mattress. He tried to take control of the situation, pushing Kimi back against the wall as his lips insistently fought with Kimi’s and teeth clashed as neither man wanted to relent. Kevin was still squirreling to be in control when Kimi pushed him onto the bed, caressing his bare arse. It took everything in Kevin not to pass out from the pleasure as Kimi filled him, forcing him roughly into the crumple of sheets. He still didn’t understand what had happened; how events had lead him to be under Kimi’s bed sheets, but the hand resting on his navel was comforting. Kevin felt in a serene of bliss.

Unfortunately for Kevin, that was where it had started and that was where is had stopped.

Canada was back to the old ways. Kimi and _him_. Kevin hated it now. He didn’t understand. Had he simply been a prize for Kimi that day? “You fucked up my race but you still won because here, please fuck me?” Kevin shook his head violently, storming off the driver’s parade truck in Silverstone with his back held deliberately to _them_. He didn’t want to see _them_. He didn’t want to know what _they_ were talking about. Not now, not ever. Kimi had given those touches a meaning Kevin wasn’t comfortable with. He wanted to steal them from the German. Tell him what they did in Monaco.

So during the Hungarian Grand Prix, that was exactly what Kevin did.

Sebastian just laughed at him, as if he knew Kevin would find him and blurt out what happened. But he already knew. He was calm, collected, and he certainly didn’t care. That infuriated the Dane more. He just didn’t understand. How could they be together if they didn’t care if they slept apart? Kevin avoided them. With summer break coming up that would have been easy.

If he hadn’t have returned from Free Practice Two to find them both sitting in his cool down room.

“Wha-?… You are not supposed to be in here.” Kevin frowned, gaining a snicker of a laugh from Sebastian. Kimi just sat, looking calm with an arm casually draped around Sebastian’s shoulder. Possessive. Kevin wanted to look away but he couldn’t.

“You’re right he is cute when he blushes.” Sebastian cooed. Kevin averted his frown to the German, turning it into a glare without realising.

“See? Tell you he does not like you.” Kimi nodded.

“That’s only because you fucked him. If I had have done he wouldn’t like you.”

“Am just too loveable, Seb.”

“Ok.” Sebastian scoffed.

“Can I help you?” Kevin snarled, his hands curling into fists. Sebastian stood first.

“I think that’s more our question to you.”

“What?” Kevin was beyond confused and with them in such close proximity he really didn’t want to get into this now. Kimi’s hand was resting so gently on Sebastian’s hip. Kevin wanted to pull his eyes away but he couldn’t.

“Kimi tells me you quite enjoyed Monaco.” Sebastian started.

“Yet still you stare.”

“Maybe you want to know if I kiss him differently to you? Or if he fucks me harder?” Sebastian’s coy tone contradicted his blunt statements. Kevin shouldn’t have been surprised that it was Kimi fucking Sebastian. He knew that, right? He had already guessed that, yeah? Wait, didn’t that mean he’d already thought about this…?

“Maybe are simply curious.”

“Perhaps you would like to try with me? Then you can compare.”

“Fuck off.” Kevin spat, hunching his shoulders. Sebastian tutted him.

“Don’t be rude, Kevin. We’re helping.”

“No you are not! Are playing… Playing mind games!”

“Not at all.” Kimi shrugged. Kevin pulled open the door.

“Get out. Both of you.”

“Ok. Just remember the deal is on the table. Whenever you want.” Sebastian said gently, caressing softly at Kevin’s cheek. The Dane couldn’t stop his breath stuttering; it was too late and the small smile on Sebastian’s face let him know he had been caught out. “Clean shaven… Huh… Kimi prefers a bit of stubble…”

That was the last comment made to him.

Kevin hadn’t shaved since.

\- - -

He doesn’t really know what to expect. Not anymore. The race wasn’t too bad, finishing fifth is the encouraging improvement the team wanted to see. Unfortunately, everything else has got his head spinning. He _was_ safe, but now Sebastian has put his seat under threat again. Kevin doesn’t want to leave the sport, and Jenson seems determined not to see that happen, but if Ron wants to put him on the chopping block then there really isn’t much else to it. Kevin tells himself that’s why he’s here. Not because curiosity got the better of him or because he wanted Kimi’s eyes on his body again but because he needed a break from things that didn’t make sense. Unfortunately that means he thinks this makes sense, and that is a scarier concept than potentially loosing his seat.

Once he knocks, he decides to leave. This is stupid. He doesn’t even really know why he’s doing this. He doesn’t understand Kimi and Sebastian. How can they be Ok with including someone else in their relationship? Is it even a relationship? Kevin doesn’t know anymore. He does know they’ll be in the same team next year… Kevin doesn’t know how he feels about that.

“Kevin. We were expecting you.” Sebastian smiles softly, stepping to the side to allow the Dane to walk in. Kevin doesn’t like the fact they were expecting him. Did that make him predictable? Or were they always expecting him. The door clicks shut and Kevin stands at the foot of the bed, looking at Kimi casually lying back on it. “Let me take your jacket…” Sebastian nods, slipping his hand under the material at Kevin’s shoulder. The German catches it swiftly before it tumbles to the floor and leaves Kevin staring at Kimi.

“So…” Kimi says, switching off the television. The sudden quiet rings in Kevin’s ear, making the hairs at the back of his neck stand. Kevin waits for an elaboration but it never comes.

“So?” He tries. Sebastian falls beside Kimi, curling back into his embrace.

“Play nice, Kimi.” Sebastian chastens. Kimi raises his eyebrow at his German counterpart.

“Sure I should be saying this to you.”

“Why don’t you sit down, Kevin? Make yourself comfortable. You look very awkward just standing there.”

 _I am very awkward just standing here._ “Am Ok.” Kimi smirks at him and instantly Kevin blushes, tearing his eyes from Sebastian’s hand curled in Kimi’s shirt.

“You have not shaved.” Kimi observes. Kevin wants to smile; his efforts have been acknowledged.

“He is a good listener.” Sebastian grins. Kevin eyes him closely as the German moves to the end of the bed, kneeling in front of him. “We should thank him for that…”

“Play nice, Sebi.” Kimi warns before giving Sebastian the small nod he needs. Sebastian shuffles to the end of the bed until he is face to face with Kevin. Kevin can see the playfulness in his eyes, the very same he would expect to find in his own due to his age. Sebastian gives him a cute smile before catching his cheek, the blue of his irises slowly disappearing. It’s soft at first. Sebastian nuzzles Kevin’s nose before pressing their lips together. For the briefest amount of time they are together, connected. Then Sebastian’s eyes are calculating again, trying to read Kevin’s face. He doesn’t wait for Kimi’s _go ahead_ the next time. He slides his fingers back into Kevin’s hair, pulling the young Dane forwards and stealing his lips.

It’s an odd sensation of feelings for Kevin. The only man to ever kiss him before was Kimi. This almost feels wrong; he wants the Finn’s lips on his. But Sebastian is persuasive, unrelenting. He pushes his weight into Kevin until the young Dane has to wrap his arms around his body to stop them falling onto the floor. The German smirks, threading the fingers of his free hand into the belt loops of Kevin’s jeans. Kevin doesn’t know what to do when their hips connect for the first time. The gasp that is ripped from his body allows Sebastian to push his tongue into his mouth, controlling his movements as he cups the back of his head.

_Are you really going to do this? Are you really going to let Sebastian Vettel simply overpower you like that?_

Kevin uses his hold on Sebastian to send the German backwards, lying on top of him to hold him still. It’s messy for a while, both of them trying to over power the other into submission with small nips of teeth and roaming hands. When Kevin gets the upper hand, roaming Sebastian’s mouth like he owns the place, he relaxes. He takes pride in his small victory, allowing his hands to dance over the German’s body as a reward. Sebastian starts panting below him, constantly pulling Kevin closer, making sure there isn’t even an inch of air between them. When Kevin rubs at Sebastian nipple the moans pour from him mouth and his hips pitch up to meet the Dane’s. Kevin breaks the kiss, too many sensations going on at once.

“Do this… He fucking loves it…” Kevin doesn’t protest as Kimi moves his hand. He places it on the pressure point on Sebastian between the bottom of his neck and his shoulder and manipulates Kevin’s fingers to rub gently at that spot. With one hand on the small of Kevin’s back he stops the Dane jutting away as Sebastian writhes against him.

“Fuck…”

“Kimi!” Sebastian calls wantonly, his fingers lanced with the Finn’s as Kevin continues to rub that spot that makes him see stars.

“If you want to thank someone it’s not me you should be thanking.” Kimi chastens, moving Kevin’s hand away in punishment. Sebastian whimpers as Kimi pulls the Dane off him but Kimi ignores him. It takes three seconds for Kimi’s lips to be stealing Kevin’s. Kevin allows himself to fall, wrapping his arms around Kimi’s neck as he pulls him closer.

“Ahh!” He moans loudly as Kimi takes hold of him, having undone his jeans, moving his hand at a cripplingly fast pace. Kevin can’t move. He’s just trying to remember how to breathe. Kimi doesn’t let up; his eyes locked on Kevin as he watches the man in his arms fall apart. Completely submissive to him. “Kneppe…” Kevin breathes, his grip tightening on Kimi as his hips begin thrusting forwards with crazed abandon.

“Sebastian?” Kimi says gently, slowing his hand so it’s painfully dragging up Kevin’s length whilst he litters his face in kisses. Kevin’s mouth is frozen in an open moan as he claws at Kimi’s shirt, trying to find some purchase. Sebastian moves over to them eagerly, slipping between the pair as Kimi shoves Kevin’s jeans to the floor.

“Uh…” Kevin drops his head forwards onto Kimi’s chest as Kimi lets go of him. But the feeling of calm is short lived. He forces himself to open his eyes and look down just to know it’s real. But it is. Sebastian Vettel is sucking his cock. Kevin can barely comprehend it.

Before anything really gets a chance to settle down Kimi’s lips are back on Kevin’s. He kisses him forcefully and Kevin can’t get over how in sync the pair of them are. Kimi and Sebastian that is. It’s such a surreal feeling Kevin can almost not comprehend it. Sebastian is taking him slowly, swallowing him down until his nose graze the hair residing at the base and using his tongue in indescribable ways with a hint of teeth, as Kimi is echoing that in his kisses. Soft but forceful as he guides Kevin’s hand to take hold of his half hard dick. The Finn chases his lips down the Dane’s neck, sucking lightly just above his collarbone as Kevin’s hand stutters in it’s movements.

“Oh…” Kevin can’t help the desperate sound that falls from his mouth. He tries desperately to hold on but his climax is building… Fast.

“Sebastian, lie back on the bed. Strip.” Kimi dictates, pulling the German away from Kevin. “Keep doing that.” Kimi moans lightly to Kevin, kissing his forehead. His eyes don’t leave Sebastian though. The German makes a small show of removing his clothes, happy under Kimi’s watchful eye. It doesn’t matter that it’s Kevin who is wanking him. It doesn’t matter that Kimi is slowly peeling off the rest of Kevin’s close. Kimi is watching him and he takes pride in sauntering over to the bed, laying down dramatically. “Back.” Kimi states, pushing Kevin’s shirt to the floor. He lets his fingers trace the tattoo on the centre of the Dane’s chest before kissing it. Kevin moans beautifully. “You need to be polite, Kevin. You need to return the favour.” Kimi turns Kevin to face Sebastian who is lazily palming his cock. Kevin nods, slowly climbing over Sebastian. Sebastian massages at Kevin’s shoulder as he directs the Dane to take him into his mouth. Kevin hesitates momentarily, licking at Sebastian’s slit, tasting the pre cum and making the German arch his back through a moan, before sucking him into his mouth. “Take it steady, Seb.”

“Ja… Fick…” Sebastian moans, slowly pushing himself further into Kevin’s hot mouth. Kevin gets use to the weight on his tongue quickly, licking over Sebastian’s length experimentally. “Uh… Kevin… Ja ja… Nicht zu stoppen…” Kevin hollows his cheeks when Sebastian is almost fully in his mouth. He’s struggling a little but he’s determined to be good at this, to not be seen caught off guard. Sebastian screams, thrashing his legs out so much Kimi has to grab his ankles. That in turn makes Kevin moan lustfully; having Kimi’s naked body pushed up against his back is too much. He fumbles as he tries to reach his hand down between his legs.

“No, Kevin.” Kimi commands, slightly out of breath. Kevin moans around Sebastian again, causing the German to thrust up into his mouth.

“Bitte! Bitte, Kimi! Machen ihn zu bewegen!” Sebastian cries, gripping tightly to Kevin’s hair. Kimi taps Kevin’s arse.

“You heard him.”

“Hmm?” Kevin frowns, licking determinedly at the base of Sebastian’s cock, trying to ignore the burn of pleasure tightening in his stomach.

“You need to move.” Kimi places a hand on the small of Kevin’s back and it wipes the Dane’s mind blank. He works solely on instinct as he takes Sebastian back into his mouth, sucking determinedly at the head before he lets Sebastian breach past his resistant lips. Kevin looses all abandon as it turns into Sebastian fucking his mouth, his fist clenched tightly into Kevin’s hair as he forces the Dane to take him deeper and deeper. Kevin swallows around him, tasting the pre cum swelling on his tongue. Sebastian is moaning loudly, his eyes rolled shut to the bliss he is surrounded with.

“Slow down, Sebi.” Kimi chastens as Kevin feels a cold finger running around the tight muscle at his hole. He stammers as a gentle finger slowly enters him, letting Sebastian fall from his mouth as he succumbs to the new burn, pushing his hips back to meet Kimi encouragingly.

“Kneppe! Uuuuh… Kneppe!” Kevin cries, his fingers biting into the muscles at Sebastian’s side. Sebastian caresses Kevin’s hair softly, trying to calm him down. Kimi stills his finger, waiting for Kevin to adjust, but there is insistence in the wiggle of his hips. He’s trying to take more of Kimi.

“Do not come.” Kimi says warningly. Kevin gives a messy nod, pushing his hips further back to bring more of Kimi in. Slowly, Kimi thrusts into Kevin three times before adding a second finger.

“Åh gud! Venligst! Vær venlig ikke at stoppe! Så godt!” Kevin whines, getting himself off on Kimi’s fingers. With Sebastian’s gentle hand still in his hair Kevin feels so surrounded. And it’s so good. “Kimi!” Kevin tries to bring him back but Kimi is resting his two fingers on the edge of his hole. Going from feeling so full to so empty in a heartbeat is terrible. He needs Kimi back inside him. Kimi bats away his searching hand.

“Sebastian is waiting, Kevin.” Kimi says seriously. Kevin blinks his eyes open, panting heavily, looking up at the German. Sebastian brushes the hair out of his face, smiling softly. With two heavy nods, Kevin takes Sebastian into his mouth again. At the same time Kimi returns his fingers to him. Kevin stops caring. Sebastian can do what he wants with his mouth; Kevin couldn’t give a shit. He’s focus on pushing back into Kimi, forcing those two, and now becoming three, fingers deeper.

“Kimi!” Sebastian calls, his hand touching the side of the Finn’s face. Kimi kisses his palm before Sebastian drops his hand back heavily onto Kevin. “Ich liebe dich…”

“Kyllä. Minäkin rakastan sinua…” Kimi pants, gifting Sebastian a small smile. Sebastian returns it with half lidded eyes. Kevin has no idea what they are saying, but as he feels the tip of Kimi’s cock press against his hole the words are washed from mind. He doesn’t care. He needs this now, he knows it. Sebastian lifts Kevin’s head as Kimi pushes slowly into him.

“We want to hear you, schön.” Sebastian pants, locking eyes with Kimi. Kevin lets the moan be ripped from his body, forced out into the air as if Kimi is physically pushing it out of him. His vision flashes white as he falls into the feeling of bliss. His body feels tense but as Kimi breaks down that last barrier the pleasure floods into his bloodstream, pulsing to every muscle. Sebastian is soothing a hand through his hair again, and it helps, but Kimi goes to move away too fast. Kevin screams out as he just about grabs hold of his orgasm.

“Vent! Vent! Jeg har brug til et øjeblik ... Bare vent et øjeblik ... Venligst ... Næsten…”

Kimi pants, needing a moment himself. He looks down at Sebastian’s face, looking so adoringly at Kevin; the man between them. “Ok…?”

“Ok…” Kevin nods after a few moments. He allows Sebastian to push his cock back into his mouth as Kimi pulls almost all of the way out of him. It’s so backwards it makes Kevin’s head spin. And they both keep it up, this weird, in sync fucking. As Sebastian pulls out of Kevin’s mouth Kimi thrusts into him. Kevin can’t keep up. He doesn’t know what pace to match. He’s constantly playing chase, trying to follow Kimi as he moves away but also trying to follow Sebastian and swallow him deeper. Kevin looses the will to think as his head begins to fuzz. Kimi catches his prostate with one thrust, causing Kevin to moan deeply around Sebastian’s cock. In return Sebastian thrusts deeper into his mouth.

“Kimi…” Sebastian’s voice is a wreck so he searches out Kimi’s eyes, hoping to convey the message. Kimi nods at him, catching Kevin’s prostate again.

“Kneppe!” Kevin pants. Sebastian guides his head back down, using his free hand to toy with his balls.

“Uh…”

“Sort him as well…” Kimi directs breathlessly, quickening his pace.

“Oh, Kimi!”

“Kevin… Do you want him to come down your throat?” Kimi asks bluntly, his head too lost to the pleasure to try and put it a politer way. Kevin doesn’t answer, just holds himself still on Sebastian’s hips, sucking determinedly.

“Fick, Kevin!” Kevin doesn’t relent, playing Sebastian’s slit with his tongue as he tries to drain the cum from him. “Kimi! I can’t-!”

“-Come, Sebastian.” Kevin wasn’t ready for the speed, nor the amount. He allows Sebastian to thrust ruthlessly into his mouth as he focuses on swallowing it all down. “Kevin… Can…” Seeing his partner fall over the edge like that is too much. Kimi can feel himself dangerously on edge. But he doesn’t have to wait long. Through the blur of pleasure from his own orgasm Sebastian takes hold of Kevin’s leaking member, smearing the pre cum down him and move his hand once, twice.

Kevin’s whole body convulses as he comes into Sebastian’s hand. He buries his face into the German’s hip as he sobs, never having come so hard in his life. Sebastian continues to move his hand through the motion, clutching Kevin close to him as Kimi pulls out. The Finn makes swift work of thrusting quickly into his hand, seeing two men come for him has him dangling precariously on the edge.

“Seb-!”

“-Kevin? Here…” Sebastian sits the Dane up beside him before taking Kimi into his mouth letting him thrust into him a couple of times.

“Fuck…” Kimi comes on Sebastian’s face, making sure to catch Kevin in his stated state as well. Sebastian moves to Kevin, bringing their lips together before kissing, sucking and licking his face clear of Kimi’s seed. Kevin takes the hint, messily cleaning Sebastian’s face until nothing remains. Kimi pushes them both back onto the bed, licking wetly at their navels. Kevin moans and gasps as Kimi licks at his too sensitive cock. Pleasure floods over pain in the instant though and he’s melting into Kimi, feeling the fatigue rush through his body.

“He’s sleeping…” Sebastian mutters, stroking gently at Kevin’s hair. Kimi smiles at his partner.

“You like him, don’t you.”

“He’s cute.” Sebastian grins soppily.

“You like him. Is Ok. Can tell me.”

“Just like you like Fernando?” Sebastian pokes with a smile, lying Kimi down.

“Fernando pisses me off.”

“You still fuck him.”

“That’s because there is no Mark.”

“Yeah, true…” Sebastian smirks, cleaning Kimi gently with his tongue.

“Ooo!” Kimi winces.

“Too soon?” Sebastian smiles cheekily. Kimi pants for a breath. “Not as young as you used to be.”

“Neither are you.”

“Yeah, but there is over ten years between you and our new little friend.”

“Shh… Quiet time now, Sebi…”

“Aww, someone getting a little defensive about his age?”

“Shh… Sleep now…”

“Kevin?” Sebastian rouses the young Dane gently.

“Huh?”

“Come here, you’ll get cold.”

“Ok…” Kevin sleepily lets Sebastian manipulate his limbs until he is resting his head on someone’s torso. He curls around them, relaxing under his stated state to the steady beat of their heart. “No…” Kevin tries to push the duvet off him but it’s pull around him tighter.

“I don’t want you getting cold…” A soft hand caresses through his hair and he recognises it as Sebastian. He opens his eyes slowly, looking up at the man he’s laying on. Kimi sends him such a gentle smile Kevin is sure he must be dreaming. The soft lips on his forehead beg to differ. “This was fun…” Sebastian smiles; curling around Kimi’s other side. He turns out the light before he gets too comfortable.

“Mmm…” Kevin agrees, curling closer to Kimi’s warmth so he can feel for Sebastian. Sebastian takes his hand and threads their fingers together.

“Same time next race?” Kimi smirks.

“Definitely… But that’s three weeks away…” Sebastian pouts sadly.

“Is my birthday soon…”

“Have never been to Finland.” Kevin yawns as Kimi begins stroking his fingers through both Sebastian and his hair.

“You have to come then.” Kimi grins. “We can have a little party.”

“I know how your parties end, Kimi.”

“So I’ll cross you off the guest list then?” Kevin lets go of Sebastian’s hand, wrapping it around the German’s body at the thought of him not being there. He brings him closer. Sebastian smiles adoringly at him.

“No way. I’ll definitely be there.”

“Perfect.” Kimi sighs contently. Kevin snuggles closer to Kimi, bringing Sebastian’s lips to his in a soft kiss.

He couldn’t wait for Kimi’s birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't speak Finnish or Danish or German so all of the translations are relying heavily on Google Translate :P If anyone reads this and thinks I've got something wrong please do not hesitate to let me know ^_^ Thank you for reading. 
> 
> #ForzaJules


End file.
